


Happy Birthday Draco! [2017]

by drarryProdigy



Series: Drarry One-Shots V1 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Smut, blowjob, top!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryProdigy/pseuds/drarryProdigy
Summary: I was suppose to make a Draco fan art, but I can't today.So... Let's just give him Harry.[5 June 2017](Yes I know it's super short, I have work tomorrow starting at 5AM. Forgive me.)





	Happy Birthday Draco! [2017]

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a thing for morning BJ's. I just can't think of anything else other than that right now at 12 AM.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned and stirred in his sleep as he felt something between his legs.

_Slurp... Gulp!_

Draco gasped, as his hips jerked and came deep into someone’s throat. He blearily opened his eyes to look down at... Harry.

“Good morning to you too...” Draco muttered.

Harry pulled away from Draco’s flaccid cock with a big pop. “Morning Birthday boy“ his voice is scratchy.

“So... another morning blowjob?” Draco raised an eyebrow, barely noticing he was fully naked. “For my present?”

“Well... I was planning for more...” Harry drawled. “But if a blowjob is enough...” his legs moving to the edge off the bed.

“Get back here--” Draco pulled at Harry’s arm and sat him down on his lap. His cock hard once again.

Harry moaned, rocking his hips right at Draco’s cock.

Draco’s right hand wandered to Harry’s entrance. He was a bit surprised that Harry was already lubed and stretched. He looked up into green eyes with love.

“Always ready for you Draco” Harry smiled shyly. 

Draco didn’t reply, he just shoved his cock right up; making Harry yelped and moan loudly. He started with a brutal pace, pounding into Harry’s prostate with accuracy.

“Dray...!” Harry whimpered. He started to babble words, but it was lost from the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Harry... Merlin you feel so good... so tight and ready for me...” Draco moaned.

Harry clenched his inner muscles, he always had a thing for praises, but that was enough for Draco to come for the second time this morning. “Oh fuck!” he kept the pace, emptying himself completely inside Harry.

Harry shouted when he released his own load onto Draco’s chest. He then fell off beside Draco, both panting and sated.

“So...” Draco started when he got his breathing even. “Are there more?”

“Prat...” Harry chuckled. “Yes there’s more.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, you can check my tumblr [ArtisticProdigy] for Drarry post and "Future fanfic updates". But yeah, for now, I'm keeping things one shot.


End file.
